1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus, and particularly, to a detection apparatus for detecting a light-emitting diode chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the technology improvements and the elevation of life quality, modern people pay more and more attention to illumination. From the ancient illumination measures of burning material, such as fire torches, vegetable oil lamps, candles, and kerosene lamps, of using electricity, such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, to the modern light-emitting diode (LED), it all shows that illumination plays an important role in people's ordinary life.
By combining the electrons and electronic holes, light-emitting diode emits light to provide illumination or alerting. Compared with the traditional light sources, the light-emitting diode has the advantages of high light-emitting efficiency, long service life, robust, fast response time, etc. In recent years, due to the great promotion of governments and the increasing scale of the light-emitting diode street lamps in cities, using light-emitting diode as the illumination source is available everywhere.
Generally, a probe device is used to test the luminous efficiency of the light-emitting diode chips. The probe device provides a power source through the probe pins to enable a light-emitting diode chip to emit light beams, and the light beams are then collected by a light-sensing device of the probe device such that the luminous efficiency of the light-emitting diode chip could be determined. However, when using the probe device, the complication and the detection time of detecting the light-emitting diode chip are increased because user has to select an appropriate light-sensing device to detect the luminous efficiency of the light-emitting diode chip, and in practically operated, user has to adjust the opposite position between the light-sensing device and the light-emitting diode chip to achieve the object of collecting light completely. Besides, the light loss would be caused owing to the light refraction of the pathway of the light beams passing from the chuck to the light-sensing device such that the accuracy of detecting the luminous efficiency of the light-emitting diode chip is influenced.